Un nuevo comienzo
by sandra hatake
Summary: Kagome volvio a la epoca antigua para quedarse con inuyasha, pero el tiempo le demuestra que el no ha olvidado a kikyo, esto la motiva a marcharse de la aldea, jurando no volver a enamorarse, pero cierto daitokai podria cambiarlo todo...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, se que debería estar actualizando mi otro fic, pero esta idea surgió en mi cabeza y no quise desaprovecharla, espero se de su agrado, y sin más que decir, los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia titulada __**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**El dolor de una separación**_

Habían pasado seis meses desde que kagome decidió regresar a la época feudal para estar con Inuyasha, sin embargo, nada resulto como ella esperaba, al principio, las cosas fueron bien, es verdad, no podía negarlo, estaba con el hombre que amaba, y él le correspondía, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella creía, las horas pasaban, convirtiéndose en días y lo días se transformaron en meses, las atenciones iban disminuyendo, el amor se iba apagando, ¿Por qué?, simple, en el transcurrir de los días, kagome se percato que inuyasha no la veía ella, no la besaba a ella, no la amaba a ella, siempre fue Kikyo, su corazón nunca pudo ser de alguien más, y pensar que había cruzado las barreras del tiempo por él, por un hombre que nunca la vería como algo más que el reflejo de la mujer que una vez amo, le dolió aceptarlo, no lo negaría, lloro como nunca cuando no pudo negar mas su triste realidad, se sintió tan tonta al creer que algún día el podría olvidar a Kikyo y amarla como a ella, sin embargo, reuniendo lo poco del orgullo que le quedaba, decidió que esa noche, después de casi medio año juntos, aclararía las cosas, no le pediría que la quisiera, no rogaría mas por un amor que nunca seria para ella, la mujer que imploraba por un poco de su atención, había muerto, el se encargo de matarla…

-Inuyasha –llamo al muchacho que acababa de llegar- tenemos que hablar

-Estoy cansado y hambriento kagome –respondió mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la casa- hablemos mañana si?, que hay de cenar?

-Tiene que ser ahora –dijo con autoridad, sorprendiéndolo-

-Está bien –respondió de mala gana- De que quieres hablar kagome

-Nunca me amaste cierto? –Cuestiono yendo directo al grano-

-D-de que hablas? –respondió muy sorprendido por la pregunta- A que viene eso ahora

-Siempre fue Kikyo verdad? –cuestiono sabiendo que su respuesta le destrozaría- nunca me amaste, siempre la veías a ella cuando me besabas cierto?

-Bu-bueno yo…

-Dilo de una maldita vez! –exclamo mientras lagrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos- acepta que solo me ves como su reflejo!

-Que sucede kagome? –Cuestiono aun sorprendido- por que ahora tu…

-Por qué? –Dijo con clara ironía en su voz- por qué me canse!, me canse de querer a alguien que nunca podrá amarme! De rogar por un poco de tu atención, ni siquiera muerta dejas de pensar en ella!

-Cállate! –Replico mientras lanzaba una bofetada a la chica- no hables así de ella!

-Así que esta es tu respuesta? –Pregunto mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y un hilo de sangre se desprendía de sus labios-

-Ka-kagome yo no… -trataba de excusarse el muchacho después de lo que había hecho-

-No digas nada –replicó kagome mientras salía de la casa- tu respuesta fue muy clara

-Espera kagome –pidió mientras la abrazaba por la espalda- no te vayas, no lo soportaría, por favor…

-Mi presencia aquí no cambia nada –dijo en un susurro mientras se zafaba de su agarre- siempre estarás solo…aquella noche… moriste inuyasha, tu alma se fue junto a ella –agrego mientras terminaba de salir-

Kagome corrió, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, internándose en lo más profundo del bosque, no le interesaba si la atacaban, lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era su vida, a decir verdad, deseaba que algún yokai apareciera, y acabara con su miserable existencia; ahora que había dejado a inuyasha, y que no podía volver a su época, nada tenía sentido, estaría sola…

-Se que hice lo correcto, pero…- se dijo a si misma mientras se recostaba contra un árbol, abrazando sus rodillas- pero duele tanto…

De pronto, salió disparada contra uno de los arboles cercanos, estaba tan perdida en sí misma, que no se percato de la cercanía de un yokai, aunque no tenia ánimos para defenderse, si su destino era morir a manos de ese monstruo, bienvenido sea, tal vez, eso sería lo mejor, cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe al notar como el yokai se acercaba a ella, sin embargo, el contacto nunca llego, levanto la mirada, notando como el monstruo era destrozado por un látigo verdusco, busco a su salvador y se encontró con unos ojos dorados, iguales a los de inuyasha, pero a la vez diferentes, esa mirada era de…

-Se-sesshomaru? –Dijo una sorprendida kagome- por qué…

-Que haces aquí miko? –Cuestionó tan serio como siempre- donde está inuyasha

-N-no lo sé –respondió desviando la mirada-

-No eres su mujer? Deberías saber donde esta

-No lo soy! –Exclamo la miko- el y yo ya no somos nada

- No es tan fácil como crees humana–agregó mientras se acercaba a ella y descubría su cuello, causando el sonrojo de la chica- esta marca es…

Se quedo en silencio, lo que veía era cierto?, sabía que inuyasha era un idiota, pero acaso no sabía que debía marcar a su compañera?, o acaso el nunca…, imposible, esa miko era hermosa, aunque odiara admitirlo, era realmente bella, no podría haber pasado tanto tiempo a su lado sin tocarla o sí?, de pronto, detecto el aroma de la chica, que se colaba por su fosas nasales, estaba mezclado con el de su inútil hermano, pero solo era superficial, queriendo averiguar mas, empezó a olfatear el cuello de la miko, muy de cerca, sentía como la chica temblaba cada vez que su respiración tocaba su piel, algo que extrañamente le agradaba….

-Se-sesshomaru… -llamo kagome la notar que él no se movía, solo acariciaba la piel de su cuello, como buscando algo- q-que haces…

-Vuelve a tu aldea miko –dijo despertando de su ensoñación- este bosque es peligroso, no tienes nada con que defenderte

-No volveré –respondió con seguridad- nunca más…

-Haz lo que quieras –respondió dando la vuelta y dejándola en medio del bosque-

-Pues siempre lo hago! –Exclamo mientras se ponía de pie, cayendo inmediatamente debido a un corte en la pierna del que no se había percatado-

-Tonta –dijo el yokai deteniéndola antes de que tocara el suelo, para luego cargarla en forma nupcial-

-Qu-que haces! –Exclamo kagome totalmente sonrojada- bájame!

-No te confundas –replico el yokai- no estoy ayudándote

-A no? –Cuestiono con cierta ironía- y que se supone que estás haciendo genio

-Cállate –ordeno con voz autoritaria-

Kagome se cayó al instante, no es que le tuviera miedo, bueno si… un poco, en verdad mucho, pero no lo hizo por eso, no se explicó cómo, pero sabía que él no le haría daño, que podía confiar en él, a pesar de su fama de yokai sanguinario y despiadado, la había salvado a antes, aunque lo negara, el era parte de su familia, poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo, quedándose dormida en los brazos del yokai, que se dedicaba a observar el rostro de la mujer que llevaba, estaba profundamente dormida, podía matarla con un movimiento de su garra, pero algo le impedía hacerlo, de pronto oyó que murmuraba algo, no era de su interés, pero decidió escuchar lo que salía de los labios de la miko.

"No voy… a rogarte… mas", "me canse…de querer… a quien… no sabe…amar"

Seco las lágrimas que caían del rostro de la chica mientras hablaba en sueños, aun no sabía que le paso, pero lo averiguaría después, de eso no había duda, después de todo, No hay imposibles para el gran Sesshomaru, lord de las tierras del oeste…

Notas de la autora

Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, la verdad no sé si me quedo muy bien, espero que si ^_^, en fin, se aceptan críticas constructivas y destructivas, tomatazos también, piedras no por que duelen :P, ahora sí, sin más que decir, me retiro, hasta la próxima, si dios y sus comentarios lo permitan.

Sayonara! XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Se ve a una Sandra Hatake escondida en una pequeña trinchera de almohadas, protegiéndose de la lluvia de piedras que le tiran por tardona… Perdón! T_T me tarde mucho para este capítulo, la universidad me está volviendo loca Y_Y, en fin, para aquellos que aun siguen este fic, les traigo el episodio número dos de __**Un nuevo comienzo**_

_**Verdades…**_

_"No voy… a rogarte… mas", "me canse…de querer… a quien… no sabe…amar"_

_Seco las lágrimas que caían del rostro de la chica mientras hablaba en sueños, aun no sabía que le paso, pero lo averiguaría después, de eso no había duda, después de todo, No hay imposibles para el gran Sesshomaru, lord de las tierras del oeste…_

El solo se alzaba imponente sobre los cielos, indicaba el comienzo de un nuevo día, filtrándose por la ventana de la habitación, cuyo interior guardaba a un joven miko, que al sentir la brisa matutina, despertó de su sueño…

-Donde… dónde estoy? –Cuestiono al despertase en un lugar desconocido-

-Ya despertó señora! –Exclamo una joven yokai entrando en la habitación-

-Qu-quien eres tú! –replicó kagome, pasando por lato el detalle de "señora", alejándose de la recién llegada- donde estoy!

-Tranquila señora –respondió la yokai con una sonrisa- el amo Sesshomaru la trajo anoche

-Sesshomaru me trajo? –Cuestiono mientras la yokai volvía sonreírle- a sí, es verdad –agrego recordando que se había dormido en los brazos del yokai, provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- lo había olvidado

-No hay problema señora –respondió la yokai- por un momento creímos que nuestro señor no se comprometería, para todos es un alivio que lo hiciera, aunque nos sorprendimos de que fuera humana, pero eso es lo de menos, contamos con usted para cambiar un poco su carácter

-Con migo? –cuestiono kagome siendo ignorada por la yokai- oye no…

-A veces puede ser muy gruñón –agrego mientras le entregaba un kimono- mucha suerte

-No, oye Sesshomaru y yo no…

-Tengo que irme –interrumpió a la miko, aunque no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo- si necesita algo solo tiene que decirlo, todos aquí saben que es la mujer del amo

-He! –Exclamo kagome tratando de contradecir a la yokai, pero esta ya se había idea- en que me metí…

-Si no te agrada, puede volver a tu aldea –replico Sesshomaru desde la puerta de la habitación-

-No! –Respondió casi instintivamente- yo…yo decidí que no volvería… -susurró la miko- puedo quedarme aquí por un tiempo?

-Haz lo que quieras –respondió el aludido mientras entraba al lugar- solo no desobedezcas mis órdenes, y no salgas de mis dominios

-Mejor déjame encerrada en esta habitación –dijo con ironía marcada en cada palabra-

-Si eso es lo que quieres –respondió el yokai-

-Claro que no! –Exclamo saltando de la cama- era ironía, sabes lo que es eso?

-Por supuesto –contesto el aludido- solo quería ver tu reacción

-Ah! –exclamo dándole la espalda- eres insoportable!

-Si no te gusta vete

-Pues no te daré el gusto –respondió haciendo berrinche, para luego sacarle la lengua como si de una niña se tratase- tendrás que soportarme durante mucho tiempo!

-Solo cumple las reglas –contesto el aludido- y no tendremos problemas

-Está bien –respondió de mala gana- oye sesshomaru, por que esa yokai dijo que soy tu mujer

-Eso no debe importarte -contesto- limítate a cumplir mis órdenes, y si alguien pregunta, les dirás lo mismo, eres mi mujer

-Pero por qué! –Exclamo la miko- exijo una explicación!

-Si aprecias tu vida, mantendrás esta mentira –replico el yokai, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, causando el sonrojo de las mejillas femeninas- ningún humano, yokai o hanyou puede entrar a este castillo a no ser –agrego- que sea mi pareja, fue una orden de mi madre y mientras no tome el control de estas tierras, su palabra es ley

-Y qu-que pasa con los que e-entran sin per-permiso? –Cuestiono nerviosa por la cercanía del yokai-

-Son devorados por los sirvientes de este lugar –agrego sin romper el contacto visual, cogiendo a la miko del mentón- esas son su ordenes

-P-porque me trajiste a un lugar tan peligroso! –Exclamo aterrada la miko-

-No hay mucha diferencia en morir a manos de yokai en el bosque –respondió- como pretendías hacerlo anoche, y morir a manos de mis sirvientes

-A-anoche estaba deprimida! –exclamo retando al yokai que no la soltaba- y hoy…

-Hoy qué? –cuestiono al ver que la chica no seguía hablando-

-Hoy… -dijo en un susurro apenas audible, con la mirada gacha, puesto que estaba confundida, anoche estaba deprimida, al borde del suicidio por inuyasha, y ahora estaba discutiendo con sesshomaru por que no quería morí, que había cambiado?-

-Hoy qué? –volvió a preguntar haciendo que la chica lo mirara-

-Hoy… -volvió a decir como si de una cinta malograda se tratase, sintiendo miedo, debido a que por unos momento, no fue inuyasha, sino sesshomaru quien ocupo sus pensamientos- hoy… quiero seguir viviendo…

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre ambos, Sesshomaru no esperaba esa respuesta, una excusa tal vez, o cualquier tontería como las que a Rin se le ocurrían, pero nada como eso, ella no supo de donde salieron esas palabras, simplemente lo dijo, sintiendo que en el fondo, ese era su deseo, seguir viviendo, reponerse al engaño de inuyasha, y volver a amar…

-El… dijo la miko rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que se había formado- el nunca me quiso… -agrego mientras de forma inconsciente se aferraba al pecho de sesshomaru, que en es momento no llevaba su armadura- fui una tonta al creer que podía llegar a amarme…

-Por qué me dices esto? –Cuestiono el confundido yokai, que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación-

-No lo sé –respondió la chica- solo… solo supe que podía decírtelo… -agregó mientras lagrimas humedecían la yakuta del demonio- que me escucharías…

-Podría matarte aquí mismo –dijo sin responder aun al abrazo de la miko-

-Lo sé –respondió la chica mientras se aferraba con fuerza al yokai- lo sé muy bien…

-Idiota… -susurró el demonio mientras respondía tímidamente al abrazo de la chica, sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía-

-Es verdad –respondió mientras enterraba su rostro por completo en el pecho del yokai llorando a mares- Soy una idiota, el solo me uso para cubrir el lugar de Kikyo…

-El único idiota es el… -susurró sorprendiendo a la chica, Sesshomaru estaba tratando de consolarla?-

-Pensé que podría ser feliz con él ahora que Kikyo no estaba, pero…

-No te atormentes mas con eso… -susurró dejando de lado aquella mascara de hielo que había formado durante tantos años- no vale la pena echarse a morir por un idiota como el…

-Lo sé… -respondió la chica mientras dejaba de sollozar, secando los rastros de sus lágrimas, sin atreverse a mirar al yokai- por eso… por eso te pedí que me dejaras quedarme… quiero… quiero reconstruir mi vida…

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras –respondió el demonio mientras la soltaba y daba media vuelta para irse- Si ese idiota viene a buscarte…

-Le daré una patada en el trasero –respondió con una ligera sonrisa, desahogarse con Sesshomaru le había servido de mucho- me ayudaras?

-Claro… -Respondió sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía- vístete, pasare por ti en un rato para llevarte al comedor

Kagome solo asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño que había en la habitación, era amplia ordenada, igual que el anfitrión, por eso dicen que las cosas reflejan el carácter de sus dueños, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, después de todo, reponerse no parecía tan difícil ahora, pues tenía a alguien, que inesperadamente, le serviría de apoyo, Sesshomaru…

Mitras tanto, en la aldea, Sango llegaba a acompañada de Miroku y sus hijos a visitar la casa de kagome, encontrándose solo a inuyasha, que a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, había tenido una pelea con kagome

-Donde está kagome? –Cuestiono sango al no verla por ninguna parte-

-Se fue… -susurró inuyasha sin atreverse a mirar a sus amigos- me dejo…

-Que hiciste esta vez inuyasha? –Cuestionó el monje sentándose a su lado- un lio de faldas tal vez?

-No puedes pensar en algo que no sean faldas! –Exclamo Sango mientras salía de la casa-

-A dónde vas Sanguito? –Cuestiono Miroku-

-A buscar a Kagome! –Respondió la cazadora-

-Fue por la señorita Kikyo verdad? –cuestiono el monje una ves su esposa se fue-

.-Si… -respondió el hanyou- fue por ella…

-No tienes remedio inuyasha, ni muerta dejas de pelar con Kagome por ella…

-Perro sarnoso! –exclamo Koga entrando a la casa acompañado por sango- donde está kagome?

-Eso no te importa lobo rabioso –respondió el aludido desviando la mirada-

-No está aquí verdad? –Cuestiono olfateando el lugar- entonces es verdad…

-Verdad? –preguntaron los presentes- a que te refieres?

-Kagome… -dijo llamando la atención de sus amigos- Kagome está en las tierras del oeste, se rumorea que…

-Qué? –exclamo Inuyasha, sintiendo que no le gustaría lo que escucharía- dilo de una vez!

-Kagome será la próxima señora de esas tierras –respondió dejado fríos a todos, especialmente a inuyasha, que no daba crédito a lo que oía- El lord del oeste la llevo a su castillo, sabes lo que eso significa verdad perro sarnoso?

-Im-imposible –susurro inuyasha, cayendo sentado en el suelo- Kagome… ella es…

-La futura esposa –dijo el lobo- de Sesshomaru… Lord de las tierras del oeste…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, y tengo la misma propuesta que en todos mis fics, que les parece una página de Word por cada comentario? ^_^, a más comentarios, mas paginas y mas historia *0*, en fin, agradezco como siempre a quienes dejaron sus valiosa opinión en el primer capítulo, espero seguir contando con su apoyo hasta el final, sin más que decir me despido, nos estamos leyendo, SAYONARA! ^0^_


End file.
